To meet the growing demands for predictive diagnoses of various diseases, a number of biosensor technologies have been developed to detect a wide range of biomarkers. Recent technical advances, for example, have enhanced the sensitivity and/or chip availability for detection and quantification of protein biomarkers in biological samples via binding to antibodies or aptamers. Biosensors detecting and quantifying binding events via optical, colorimetric, electrical, electrochemical, acoustic and/or magnetic means have been developed. However, these biosensors have not translated to point-of-care (POC) technologies capable of rapid, label-free, sensitive, high throughput detection of various biomarkers in a whole blood sample. Therefore, current disadvantages persist regarding facile and rapid analysis of biological samples for disease diagnosis.